Twist of Fate
by darkevolution6117
Summary: In the last episode Koga professed his love for Kagome and his desire to have her as his own. What will happen when someone new enters the scene? Is her unique background, looks and charm enough to capture Koga's heart?
1. Character Profile

**Character Profile**

My name is Kasatka Higurashi and I just finished high school. I excelled in my academics and extracurricular activities. While in school, I participated in track and volleyball. Outside of school I enjoyed hunting and gymnastics.

Physically, I have developed well in my adolescent years. I have a large bust and small waist for my stature of 5'3". I have dirty, dish water blonde hair and light blue eyes. My to go outfit for everyday wear is a pair of jeans and teal fitted, V-neck t-shirt. If I am going to be doing anything active, I wear mid-thigh length spandex and a fitted teal y-backed tank top. Though no matter the occasion, I can always be found wearing a charm bracelet. It is a double ringlet of teal gems surrounded by copper incrusted diamonds. My mother told me it was the only item on me when I was left at the orphanage and I've kept it since.

I have lived in the United States with my immediate family for the last ten years. My cousin, Kagome, and her family live in Japan. Now, after a tragic house fire, I have been sent to live with my cousins. Both of my parents perished in the flames, and I only survived because of my dog Boots. He will not be joining me on this new journey to Japan though; the smoke from the fire was too much of a complication for him.

Let the journey begin!


	2. Chapter 1: Two Hearts, One Mind

*Note: I do not own Inuyasha, its characters or storyline. Also, please provide feedback; this is my second attempt at writing and I would appreciate comments.

Chapter 1: Two Hearts, One Mind

The taxi cab made a left turn and headed down the quiet street. It was mid-afternoon and the bright rays of the sun glinted off of the temple shingles to my right. The cab came to a stop and I paid my fare. I was at my new home. It was a drastic change from my old home in the states; maybe the change would be a good thing in the long run.

As I reached the top of the long staircase I saw my little cousin Sota sweeping away at the concrete flooring of the temple. His eyes lit up with joy when he saw me. I heard my name yelled and the thud of the broomstick hitting the floor as I was tackled. He had grown so much since I had last saw him; it was astounding.

He scurried to my side and grabbed the handle to my teal suitcase, dragging it and me to the front door. He announced my arrival as soon as we were in the entryway. Grandpa get up from his seat and came to greet me, and Ms. Higurashi popped her head out of the kitchen to give me a warm smile.

As Sota took my bag upstairs to Kagome's room, I walked into the kitchen to see what Ms. Higurashi was cooking. She asked me how my flight was as I peered over her shoulder at the food. I hadn't eaten on the flight earlier and was now regretting it as I looked longingly at the food. "If I had known you were arriving this early, I would have made another serving. Would you like me to make you something too," Ms. Higurashi asked as she paused her cooking.

"No thank you. It's my own fault for not updating you on my flight schedule," I replied with a large grin. _I don't need to inconvenience her because of my negligence_. "Where is Kagome," I asked as I looked around the room for her.

"I'm not sure Kasatka. She seems to be having boy troubles. Maybe she's taking the long way home," Ms. Higurashi indulged.

 _Hmmm. I was told Kagome had been ill and missed a lot of school. I'd make a bet her friends are bugging her about her boy troubles since they haven't seen her in so long._ I announced I was going to go and try to find Kagome as I headed out the door. As I walked down the steps I tried thinking of places that would be good for gossip yet close to the school and house. My focus was interrupted by my growling stomach. I headed to the closest Wacdnalds to suffice my inner monster.

…

I pulled the door open to the fast food chain and made my way over to the cash register. I ordered my lunch and was looking for a table when I spotted my favorite cousin in the corner being bombarded by three girls. I approached the table as two of the girls jumped up saying something was psycho.

"What trouble have you gotten yourself into now Kagome," I questioned. Kagome had about the same reaction as Sota had when he saw me. She jumped up from her chair and squealing with joy. My hold on the tray was compromised as Kagome's arms wrapped around me in a tight hug.

She asked her friends if they could put their conversation on hold because she needed to spend some personal time with me. I was a little put off by not being able to sit and eat my lunch, but I could sense the urgency in Kagome's voice. It was obvious she wanted to discuss her current boy dilemma so I got my order to go and we headed out.

…

On the walk home, Kagome was not as outrageously open about the issue as I had hoped. It looked like I would have to probe the information out of her in order to get the full story. "So, what's his name?"

She looked at me and sighed in defeat. I hadn't probed her long, but she knew I wouldn't stop until I got some answers. "His name is Inuyasha."

"Annnnd he's mad at you or are you made at him?"

"Both."

 _Oh that's so helpful_. I sweat-dropped at her vague response. "Okay, I'll specify. Why are you mad at him?"

"Because I tried helping Koga and he completely overreacted. He's such a jerk! He even had the nerve to ask how far Koga and I went!"

I looked at her questioningly as she fumed. I never pegged Kagome as the type of girl to do anything with a guy she just meet. _Inuyasha is jealous_. "Is it possible Inuyasha is jealous of Koga?"

"I don't know how he could be. He's still hung up over Kikyo."

 _Great, another variable to add to the equation_. "But you just said he was upset when he thought you had feelings for Koga?"

"Yes."

"Which by definition means he at least has feelings for you," I said trying to give her some hope.

"I guess so."

She seemed a little depressed by my conclusion. "So who is this Koga?"

"He's a wolf demon who kidnapped me because I can sense the sacred jewel shards . . ."

"What?!"

…

When I had my outburst we had finally arrived home and Kagome realizing her slip dragged me into her room. When we got there we found Sota sitting in the middle of her room. Kagome asked what he was doing in her room and he said something about a man to man promise and he ran out.

She sat at her desk and I sat on her bed. It was weird trying to wrap my head around what she said. _Maybe she does have a mental illness._

"Don't give me that look," Kagome chastised as I was snapped out of my inner thoughts. I hadn't realized I had been starring at her awkwardly.

"Sorry. So let me get this straight, the well in your shrine somehow allows you to travel back in time to the feudal era?"

"Yep."

"And in this feudal era, there are things like demons?"

"Exactly, but there are more than just demons; there are half-demons, priests, priestesses and demon slayers!" I cocked my head to the side as I looked at Kagome confused. Even if what she was saying was the truth, how did she play a role in that world and why could she sense a jewel?

"Why are you able to sense the jewel?"

"Lady Kaede said it's because I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo."

 _That name again._ I decided not to bother with it, Kagome was already having enough troubles and I didn't need to add more kindle to the fire. "Okay. That's cool. So back to the problem, why does Inuyasha think you have feelings for Koga if he kidnapped you?"

"I refused to let Inuyasha fight with Koga after the battle with the Birds of Paradise because he was hurt."

"You defended him even though he kidnapped you?" _What the hell? Why would you protect someone who kidnapped you, especially for such superficial, selfish reasons?_

"He was hurt! He protected me too," Kagome mumbled and as brow furrowed.

"I know how to fix your problem."

"What, how?!"

"Tell Inuyasha you like him," I mischievously stated with a wolfish grin. Kagome face planted at my "solution" and then started stammering about how she didn't like him, yet her cheeks just kept turning redder and redder the more she talked about him. It was so cute seeing her getting flustered about a boy. I wonder what it felt like, to be so emotionally attached to someone else. My whole life had been focused so around my academics and hobbies that I'd never had time for a boyfriend. _I wonder what this Koga looks like._

"Now what are you thinking?"

Subconsciously I answered, "What does Koga look like?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to have an impish look as she asked slyly, "Why do you want to know?"

Embarrassed by my curiosity, I didn't answer her and looked down to avoid eye contact. Though I had never had time for a boyfriend didn't mean I didn't want one.

"I guess it can't hurt to tell you! He's a wolf demon so he has the typical pointed ears of a demon, and I think he has a tail. He also has black hair and blue eyes."

 _She may have said he wasn't her type, but he sounds attractive._

"Huh, I wouldn't have guessed that demons had human features. What time is it," I asked while yawning.

Kagome looked to her left and shrieked, "It's so late, and I didn't even get any studying done! I guess I'll just wake up early tomorrow."

Seeing Kagome needed to go to bed, I said my goodnights and headed to bed myself. Today and been a long and interesting day.

…

The next day I woke up exceptionally late. Whether it was from staying up late talking to Kagome or the jet leg, I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I had expected to be up by 10am and it was already 4 o'clock in the afternoon. I crawled out from underneath the blanket and made my way to the bathroom to get ready for the rest of the day. When I exited the bathroom, I saw Kagome coming into the house.

"Hey, how was class," I asked nonchalant about the matter.

"Terrible. I'm so far behind in my studies. I don't know if I'll pass," she replied depressingly with her head down and shoulders dropped.

It was hard for me to connect with her situation. I had just graduated from high school in the United States before moving out here and never struggled in my classes no matter how many I missed for my extracurricular activities. I should have been in college right now, but after the accident I declined my acceptance to the university. I needed a break to figure things out.

"At least it's the weekend," I said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I'll go back to the feudal era this weekend."

Though as soon as Kagome had finished her statement, her shoulders dropped once again and she looked melancholy. _She must be thinking about how things are going to go when she sees Inuyasha again._

"Can I come," I asked enthusiastically. I wanted to see this feudal era for myself. Who knows, it could be fun, right?

"Only Inuyasha and I can pass through the well."

Well, there went my entertainment for the weekend unless…

"What if I can pass through the well, can I go with you then?"

 _Knowing Kagome, she's going to say yes because I shouldn't be able to pass through the well. Maybe a miracle will happen._

"Yeah, sure! If you can pass through you can come with. That would be kind of cool actually," Kagome said happily. She seemed genuinely happy about me being able to tag along if I could pass through the well.

"Great! I'll go get packed. What's the weather like over there?"

…

It was mid-evening when Kagome and I headed towards the well. She had said the weather was generally pretty nice, but could get cool at night so I packed accordingly. I was dressed in my workout gear which consisted mid-thigh length spandex and a fitted teal tank top. I had an extra set of gear in my bag along with some sweat pants, hoodie and blanket. Kagome had mentioned she acted as the teams said medic so I decided to bring my medical supplies too. I figured working at a veterinary clinic for the past three years at least made me unofficially trained in basic wound treatment. My kit was also better suited for major wounds like lacerations whereas Kagome's was more so superficial things.

I looked down the well. It wouldn't be too far of a drop if I was unable to pass through like Kagome had speculated. Hopefully she was wrong. I swung my legs over the wooden frame and sat on the edge for a moment. Looking to Kagome, I nodded and plunged down anticipating the hard ground.

To my surprise, I was met with a weird bluish glowing fluid similar in texture to water. Soon, the sensation of swimming was gone and I was in the bottom of the well. For a moment I thought it hadn't work, but when I looked up I saw a bright blue sky instead of the cellar roof. I climbed the makeshift ladder with haste and took in my surroundings. The well was centered in a field surrounded by large oak trees.

"Kasatka, are you up there," I heard Kagome yell from the bottom of the well.

Peering over the edge I gave her a huge and giggled, "Remind me again that only you and Inuyasha can pass through the well."

"We're supposed to be. I wonder why you were able to," Kagome said as she reached the top of the well.

"We can worry about that after you talk to Inuyasha," I replied giving her the look.

She nodded knowingly and we headed out to find said half-demon. I trailed behind her a ways though doing a little happy dance because I didn't want their needed conversation to be distracted by my presence. Kagome met with Inuyasha on a hill and I waited to see how things went. I could tell they weren't going well because Kagome had shot up and was making a fist towards Inuyasha. Before I could get up to restrain her, I was beaten to it by a young man and woman. _They must be Sango and Miroku._

I could make out only parts of their conversation so I made my way over to the commotion. Inuyasha had leaped up complaining about a lack of privacy and started to chase Sango and Miroku. It was a rather entertaining site. Before I could reach Kagome, an older woman approached her to tell her Inuyasha was just happy she was back. I agreed with her and approached Kagome, nudging her side with my elbow, "At least he's cute."

"Kasatka," she screeched at me while blushing furiously. Her outburst had caught the attention of her friends and they all made their way towards us.

"Hey Kagome, who's the girl," Inuyasha so rudely asked as he made his final leap towards us.

"The name's Kasatka dog-boy," I retorted while rolling my eyes.

Before Inuyasha could throw an insult my way, Miroku appeared before me and grasped my hands. "Will you do me the honor of bearing my children," he asked.

I could see Sango glaring at him from over his shoulder and decided to have a little fun with the situation. "Oh Miroku, of course I'd love to bear your children…NOT," I yelled while yanking my hands from his grasp and simultaneously slapping him. The look on his face was priceless. The rest of the group was laughing at Miroku's suffering and I joined them.

…

Back at the village everyone had gathered in Kaede's hut, a pot of tea beginning to boil over the fireplace. The development of my presence needed to be discussed. It had been made clear a normal human could not pass through the well, yet I was able to. _Why was I special? How was I different?_

Kaede looked at me quizzically. She too was confused about the situation because from an outsider's perspective I looked just like any other human. Kaede and the group agreed the answer to the question was buried somewhere in my past. She asked me about my family back in the present era. It was hard relaying to them how my parents had passed away in an accident recently, hence my presence in the Higurashi household. Though it was even more awkward having to tell them I didn't know who my real parents were; I had been adopted as a baby.

"So ye no nothing about ye true parents and their heritage," she reiterated.

"Correct Lady Kaede. The only thing I have from them is this bracelet. I've never taken it off," I replied solemnly. The direction of this conversation was starting to put me into a melancholy mood.

Kaede must have seen my grief because she changed the subject by asking, "What do you like to do child? Is there anything you are exceptionally good at?"

"There are a lot of things I like to do. As for things that might be odd, I'm not sure. I excelled in track and field in high school, and was even faster than most of the boys in my events. I also like to hunt game like deer and elk." My answer didn't seem to reveal any answers and I was starting to become frustrated and emotional. I told everyone I was going to take a small walk around the village.

…

The moment Kasatka exited the hut, Kaede looked pointedly at Inuyasha and asked, "She doesn't smell of human does she, Inuyasha?"

"She smells human, but there is another scent mixed with it. It seems to be demon, but I'm not sure," Inuyasha replied.

"Are you serious Inuyasha," Kagome questioned. She had grown up with Kasatka for many years before her family moved to the United States.

"Of course I'm serious," he barked back.

Before an argument could begin between the two teenagers, Kaede asked, "Is it true she never removes that bracelet?"

Kagome answered timidly by saying, "I believe so. She told me it was from her birth mother."

"I see. The arrangement of the beading looks to be of ancient priestess work. I can only assume that it is concealing her true form, but what that is I do not know," Kaede concluded finally.

…

The walk around the village was helping to lift my spirits from the depression of the previous conversation, but the lack of an answer about my status was still weighing heavily on my mind. I reminded myself I had to be positive, maybe this own thing would give me more insight into my past.

I was ripped from my pep talk when I heard a loud, screeching howl in the distance to my left. The villagers around me didn't seem to pay mind to the sound. It seemed very unlikely to me the villagers didn't hear the sound, meaning maybe the noise was a normal occurrence. I chose to ignore it, if the villagers paid no heed to it, then I might as well not too. There is was again! Hearing it a second time allowed me to familiarize it with things I had heard in the present era. It reminded me of a whimpering dog, a sound I was very attuned to after working in a small animal veterinary practice for three years during high school.

I guess that was something I forgot to mention to Lady Kaede when she asked if I had any special talents. I was exceptionally good when it came to working with difficult patients at the clinic, specifically dogs. Anytime a troublesome dog came in I was recruited to be the main veterinary assistant on the case. All dogs seemed to love me or at least submit to my wishes with relative ease, and I never had any problems with training dogs.

Even though it was against my better judgment, my gut was urging me to go investigate the strange sound. I found an exit to the village and sprinted towards the woods, thankful for my choice of sports gear for my attire.


	3. Chapter 2: Red and Blue

*Note: I do not own Inuyasha, its characters or storyline.

Chapter 2: Red and Blue

I came to a stop after a few minutes of sprinting. I had run in towards the noise, but needed more direction now that I was in the woods. The village could not be seen from my location since I was pretty far into the woods. The wait for the shriek was taking longer than expected. When there was no sound after a few minutes, I started to wonder if it been in my head the entire time.

I turned around to go back to the village when I heard a soft growl and crunching wood. The noise combination was not a normal occurrence. Something was happening and it was to my left through a thick brush. _Great, just great._

My choice of attire was starting to become inconvenient. It was great for running and moving, but it lacked protection which was needed for the brush. It was very dense and many thorny branches were inter-coiled around one another. No matter, I knew I would have to just trudge through it slowly to satisfy my curiosity. Bending which way and that was difficult to accomplish. I was not very flexible, but thankfully I could deal with the pain if my skin had to come into contact with the thorns. _I wonder if they're poisonous._

Ignoring by subconscious, I kept going. I could see a vague thinning of the branches near the floor and directed my path towards the opening. A small alcove like structure was formed by the branches at the opening and I paused here to observe my physical state and surroundings. Fortunately, I was not too badly marked by the thorns; I had many minor scratches on my arms and legs that reminded me of cat scratches from my days at the veterinary clinic. As for my surroundings, there was a very large lizard creature in the small clearing and it was antagonizing some other creature. Upon further examination, I discovered it was a small wolf pup and it was severely wounded on its left pelvic limb.

My instincts urged me to run out into the clearing to help the wolf pup. I wanted to abide to my inner wishes, but knew I couldn't handle the lizard demon on my own. However, I knew the wolf pup wouldn't last if I ran back to the village now and recruited the help of Kagome's friends. Going against my better judgment again, I lunged out from beneath the bush and went for a roundhouse kick to the demon's right side. I hoped the element of surprise would favor me.

To my astonishment, the lizard went soaring away from my thrust and smashed into the oak tree line behind it, nearly cracking one of the trunks in half from the impact. I was frozen; I couldn't fully comprehend what had just happened. My legs were strong and very well-developed from years of track and weight lifting, but I shouldn't have been able to do that even with the element of surprise! I didn't have time to contemplate the results because the lizard stood back up and hissed violently at me.

"Wench! That'sssss my sssssnack," it said.

I stood protectively over the pup, a growl ripping through my throat. I didn't know what I was going to do when it came at us. I contemplated grabbing the wolf pup and making a run for it, but doubt swarmed my mind; being human, there was no way I could outrun a demon, no matter my training.

The lizard leaped into the air, the sun eclipsing behind it make its figure dark and hard to distinguish its trajectory. I was panicking on the inside; I didn't know what to do. Though, considering running was not an option that only left me with bracing its frontal attack. I involuntarily gulped. _This is going to hurt._

As I starred at my attacker, the strangest phenomenon occurred. The lizard had spit in two and a resonating gurgling sound rung through the air, and through the bright sunlight I saw the flash of a red kimono. _Inuyasha._

Relief washed over me and my body relaxed, I hadn't realized how rigid my limbs had been. Inuyasha landed in front of me, a minor look of annoyance on his face. His fist raised and he was about to bonked me on the head when I blocked it with my forearm. "What did you think you were doing," he yelled at me.

As he said this, Kagome came up to be with us. I thought it was sweet Kagome had been worried and dragged Inuyasha out to come find me because I definitely needed it this time. She initially looked worried, and relief washed over her face when she saw I was unharmed. She seemed to be of the same mindset as Inuyasha though because she began scolding me too. "Why were you trying to take on a demon? Are you trying to get killed," she screeched.

"I needed to protect him," I said softly as I looked over my shoulder. The wolf pup seemed to have relaxed some since the lizard wasn't trying to eat it, but his retaliating growl and raised hackles let me know he didn't trust me either.

Inuyasha and Kagome followed suit and looked over my shoulder as well to see what I was referring to. Kagome squealed when she saw the pup, commenting how cute he was. Inuyasha on the other hand seemed to loathe the pup and rolled his eyes.

"You still have a soft spot for canines," Kagome stated to my back. She was bent over looking down to see what I was doing. I had squatted down to be level with the wolf pup and offered it the back of my hand. The hair on the back of his neck raised and it was going to nip at me. Seeing this I quickly made a sharp noise hopefully to signal no. I received the reaction I wanted as the pup became taken aback and cocked his head to the side. It was adorable and only made me want to gain his trust more so I could fix his wound.

Eventually, after a few more urges, the pup finally licked my hand and allowed me to pet his head. I gently picked him up, being careful to avoid the laceration, and we went back to the village. Inuyasha still wasn't happy with the predicament and indicated his feelings thoroughly multiple times on the way back.

…

When we got back to the village I unpacked all of my medical gear. The extent of my supplies seemed to surprise the group. I didn't pay them much mind since I had a job to do. It was going to be difficult to numb the area around the laceration with injectable lidocaine since the procedure involved needles, but it was my only options. My head swiveled towards Inuyasha and I gave him a hard, serious look, "I need you to hold him for me."

He looked reluctant to help until he heard Kagome aggressively encouraging him to do so. I could tell she was threatening to say the word when he finally caved. I showed him how to properly restrain the pup. He didn't struggle too much with the handling. I knew though that he would begin struggling the moment I used the needle. I looked to Inuyahsa to confirm he was ready and then began my work with haste. After I had fully numbed the area, the pup didn't struggle as I sutured the wound and for the finishing touch I applied a teal wrapping to keep the area clean. I would remove it tonight when I knew he wouldn't be getting it contaminated with dirt.

"What are you going to name him," Shippo asked as he jumped onto my shoulder and observed my handiwork.

"I'm not sure. Maybe something simple, like Red," I suggested.

Shippo and everyone else seemed satisfied with my suggestion and nodded in agreement. Something seemed off to me though, there was something weighing in the air so I asked, "What is it you guys?"

"Where did you learn to do all of that," Sango asked quietly.

"Oh. I had assumed Kagome would have mentioned it while I was away. I've worked at an animal hospital for the last three years!"

"It seems we have a true medic in the group now," Miroku stated while smiling.

"I can do more than heal. I can fight too you know," I stated irritably. _Why does everyone assume that all I'm good for is healing? I have so many other talents._

"Ha. Yeah. That's why I had to save you today right," Inuyasha said mockingly.

"You forgot to note damaged trees in the background."

"What does that have to do with anything," Kagome interjected curiously.

"I kicked it hard enough to send it flying back," I said.

"Beginner's luck," I heard Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"What did you say," I asked with a glare. I didn't appreciate being belittled. What happened in the forest still confused me, but I obviously have some power; I just need to figure out what it is exactly. Inuyasha coward from my comment, apparently not expecting me to have been able to hear him since no one else had. With that, Kagome motioned for us to settle down since it was late and we would be heading out the next morning.

…

The next morning we headed east out of the village following some rumors about the location of another sacred jewel shard. I didn't give the idea much thought, it's not like as a human I could utilize its power. I drifted farther back from the group as they were busy discussing a demon by the name of Naraku, and I was more enthralled to become friends with my new companion. In my arms he seemed content with the view he had as he surveyed the surrounding fields. Once in a while he would look up towards me, but he was observing most of the time.

I had finally decided to ignore him, and let him acclimate to me on his own when he licked my hand multiple times. _That's a good sign._ It seemed I was still gaining his trust little by little, even after traumatizing him yesterday with the wound repair. Shippo bopped back to check and see how we were doing as the group continued their discussion, and I made a mental note to ask Kagome about this Naraku since now was not the time.

…

The rest of the day was uneventful. We fortunately didn't run into any demons, though we also didn't run into any villages meaning we would be sleeping outside for the night. The thought of camping excited me since I hadn't done it in years, it would be fun!

After we had decided on a secure location for camp, everyone began settling down and preparing for dinner. Without a kitchen, I was about useless when it came to food since it was too dark for me to even hunt some game. So instead of just relaxing and letting everyone else do the work, I decided to assist Shippo in accumulating firewood since Red was contently sleeping next to my bag.

While we were looking for firewood deeper in the worst, the air became more humid. It seemed peculiar to me since the weather had been clear a moment ago; there was no possible way it was going to rain. The air also didn't smell like rain, confirming my conclusion. I turned to Shippo who was picking up a rather large stick and asked, "Are there natural hot springs in this area?"

"I guess there could be. Do you think there's one close by," he asked, his voice becoming more excited as he finished his question.

"I do," I replied with a cheeky grin, "And I think it is this way," motioning to my right with my stack of sticks. We headed over that direction and the farther we went, the more confident I became in my assumption. A soft mist covered the floor and quiet splashing could be heard close by. Shippo and I maneuvered through a few more trees when the tree line broke, revealing a natural hot spring!

We looked at each other quickly, looked to the hot spring and then back to each other as large grins spread across our faces. Before I could make a comment to Shippo, he was already running back towards camp to tell the gang. _This is going to be fun!_

…

Kagome and Sango were ecstatic when Shippo told them what I had found deeper in the woods. Miroku too looked happy though it seemed to be for different, cruder, reasons while Inuyasha seemed indifferent. No matter their opinions, I was definitely going to go to the hot spring after dinner. The warm water always helped to ease my mind and get a good night's sleep.

After I had finished my cup ramen, I looked towards Kagome expectantly. She caught my glance and nodded with a grin signaling we'd be going soon. I was too anxious to wait patiently as I was unconsciously bouncing from side to side. Sango noticed my fidgeting and started to laugh. Realizing my childish behavior, I immediately stopped and turned away in slight embarrassment. _Whoops._

"Alright, let's go," Kagome cheered as she grabbed a bottle of shampoo from her bag. Quickly I gathered my things and Red as we headed to the hot spring. Fortunately for the boys, there was a large rock in the middle of the hot spring that served as a median meaning they didn't have to wait for us to finish before they could get in.

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo made their way around to the other side of the rock when we got to the water's edge. Both Kagome and Sango lectured Inuyasha and Miroku about not looking and what the consequences would be if they did as they disappeared. It was funny watching them scold the boys, and it was also apparent that each of them had feelings for each boy respectively. _I wonder how long Kagome has liked Inuyasha._

I had stripped down to nothing, not wanting to get my undergarments soaking wet, and tested the water with my leg. The water was a little hotter than I thought it should have been and it stung my leg. Deciding it was best to ease into it slowly, I washed some of the spring water onto the edge to make it warm and only stuck my legs in. Kagome and Sango followed my lead and we quietly sat for a minute, Red again curled up next to my stuff sleeping.

Remembering my mental note, and not wanting to bring up the boys yet, I asked, "Who exactly is this Naraku?"

"He's a half demon who betrayed Inuyasha 50 years ago when he tried to get the sacred jewel," Kagome answered.

"He's also the one who cursed Miroku with the wind tunnel, and slaughtered my entire village," Sango added.

"Oh, wow. That question really turned this conversation sour. I'm sorry," I said while rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"You didn't know. It's quite alright," Sango said gently.

"Alright, different topic. So how long have you been crushing on the monk," I asked mischievously.

"What," Sango asked startled by my question.

"I will admit, I had my suspicions too," Kagome commented.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about," Sango huffed while crossing her arms.

"Any other girl wouldn't glare at Miroku as much as you did when he asked me to bear his children," I said while giggling and fully submerging myself in the water. The warmth felt so much better against my skin than the nipping air.

"He was just being highly inappropriate," Sango tried in defense.

"Sango has a crush," Kagome chanted.

Not wanting to only throw Sango under the bus, I look towards Kagome and said while sticking out my tongue at her, "She's not the only one Kagome."

She immediately quieted down her chanting about Sango and turned her head away and while blushing a bright red. Now it was Sango's turn to tease her. At the moment, I was thankful I didn't have a boy to be teased about. Though I started to second guess my feelings since I wouldn't have minded having a guy to call my own. Kagome and Sango must have noticed my silence and gazed off look and interpreted it as me thinking about a boy because they both started bombarding me with questions.

I put my arms up in surrender and said, "I don't have a boyfriend!"

Realization dawned on them and instead of asking me about my "boyfriend," they started asking me about what type of guy I was into. I sweat dropped; I guess this was karma biting me in the butt for trying to embarrass them.

When their onslaught stopped, Kagome commented, "Is it alright for your bracelet to be in contact with natural spring water?"

I actually had no clue if it was alright for my bracelet to be in the water, but it was better to be safe than sorry. As I unclasped the bracelet, it glowed a violent blue and then stilled. I looked at it freaked out and slowly turned to see if either of the girls had seen what I saw. I got confirmation that I wasn't seeing things because both of them had wide eyes.

"Guys, that's never happened before," I shakily commented.

"Do you feel alright," Kagome asked worriedly.

I nodded. Maybe the bracelet was the reason I was able to pass through the well. _What will happen if I take it off?_

There was only one way to find out. With determination I went to unclasp the bracelet again when it glowed. I ignored the warning glow and took off the bracelet, allowing it to dangle afterwards from my hand. I waited for a moment to see if anything else would happen when I heard a resounding crack coming from the bracelet. The teal jewels in the bracelet rattled next to each other and then sporadically shattered!

"Well now, that was melodramatic," I said unpleased that the bracelet had randomly gone haywire and was now broke.

"Kasatka," Kagome said timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Look in the water."

I followed her order and looked down at my reflection in the water. The moment I caught sight of myself I screamed. I didn't look like myself anymore; I did, but just not the same. I looked up at Kagome and Sango to ask what had changed about my appearance when Miroku and Inuyasha said they were coming over. Hearing the boys snapped Kagome and Sango out of their shock with Kagome yelling sit and Sango threatening Miroku.

"What happened?! Why did Kasatka scream," Inuyasha demanded from the other side of the rock.

"We're alright! We just found out why Kasatka was able to pass through the well," Kagome replied back.

"Kagome," I questioned, regaining her attention. "What else is different," I asked while spinning around.

"You have a tail too," Kagome shrieked, though only loud enough for Sango and me to hear.

"What," I asked while flipping around to see my backside. Low and behold, there was a dampened tail floating on the surface of the water. Hesitantly I touched it and could tell it was my own. It was the same color as my hair, a faint brown-blonde shade.

Kagome was at my side and touched my tail too while asking, "Can you feel that?"

"Of course I can feel it," I said while yanking it away from her. It was awkward having someone else touch it.

"Sorry," Kagome said quickly noticing my discomfort.

I leaned back against the wall of the hot spring and breathed in deeply contemplating my new development. "Is there anything else I should be aware of," I asked while looking at the girls

"Other than the pointed ears, not much," Sango observed.

Kagome had told me the distinguishing physical traits of ademon back in the present era. _Great, just great. What am I?_

"I've had enough excitement for one night. Can we head back now, please," I asked.

Kagome nodded in agreement and yelled over her shoulder, "Inuyasha…Miroku, we're getting out and heading back."

…

Kagome, Sango and I were sitting around the campfire, Red sleeping soundly in my lap, while debating my demon origin when the boys came out of the woods. Immediately, Inuyasha was on alert and smelling the air furiously. Noticing his distress, Kagome asked, "What is it Inuyasha?"

"You can't smell that! Was that mangy wolf here again?!"

Realization crossed Kagome's face as she yelled, "That's it! Kasatka, you must be a wolf demon!"

"What," the boys all questioned.

"Yeah, see," I said showing them my tail as Shippo bounced over to inspect it. "That was why I screamed earlier," I finished.

"Yep, that's definitely a wolf demon tail," Shippo confirmed, and with that we all headed off to bed. I didn't think I could take any more excitement anyways.


	4. Chapter 3: Malfunction

*Note: I do not own Inuyasha, its characters or storyline. This one is short, but the next one will be long again

Chapter 3: Malfunction

The next morning, I woke up earlier than my normal. Generally, I was always the last one to wake up so it was definitely odd when I woke up to silence. Looking around, I noticed subtle differences in my vision; it was sharper and I could see details I never knew existed. My hearing was also more attuned to my surroundings; even from this distance I could hear the faint restlessness of the water in the hot springs.

"I see you're awake too," Inuyasha said quietly. He was hunched over in his normal sitting position by the smoldering fire. The tiny embers left were soon going to fade if more wood wasn't added. There wasn't any wood left in the pile so I slowly got up and stretched.

"Yeah. I'm going to go grab some firewood again. C'mon Red," I said while nudging the pup with my foot. His little brown eyes opened to form slits and a large yawn erupted from him. He was slow to rise to his feet, though I attributed that to his injury; he still had a small limp as he walked next to me.

…

When I got back to camp, a large pile of sticks and logs compiled under my left arm, everyone was starting to rise. My walk with Red had been uneventful, but I realized I had a problem and I needed to tell Kagome as soon as possible. She was still in her sleeping bag and rubbing her eyes as I tended to the dying fire which meant I had to wait. Eventually, she began to roll her sleeping bag up so I stated hesitantly, "We need to talk Kagome."

A look of worry crossed her face as she asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Technically yes, but I have an issue. Can we go talk about it," I asked while motioning away from the group.

"Yeah, no problem," she said while placing her sleeping bag in her backpack. She looked over her shoulder and yelled to Inuyasha, "We'll be right back!" His yells could be heard as Kagome dragged me away from the group.

…

"So what's the problem," Kagome asked once we had gotten out of earshot.

"Do you notice anything different? Other than me being a demon of course," I sheepishly replied. Kagome looked at me hard for a moment, scanning all of my features, trying to find the abnormality I was referring to.

She hung her head and shame and said, "No, not really."

I was a little irked by her reply. I know I had begun living with Kagome and her family recently, but the difference I was referring to was about something from when we grew up together. Trying to give her a clue, I started to twirl with my hair. She caught onto the hint immediately and exclaimed, "Why is your hair down? You generally always have it up in a ponytail!"

"There you go," I said with a laugh. Grabbing my tail, I continued my explanation, "My tail sits right wear my pants should lay. I made a slit in the material and tied off the top part with a, now broken, hairband."

"I see."

"I can't be very useful to you guys, even with my new found demon abilities, if I'm always worried about flashing someone! Do you think the next village will have clothing or armor to accommodate my new addition," I asked, hopeful for a positive reply.

"I don't think so. A human village would have no need to make armor to meet the needs of a demon," Kagome said more to herself than to me.

I hung my head low and muttered, "Great."

"I do know a place where we might be able to get you something, but Inuyasha won't be too happy about it," Kagome said enthusiastically, though be the end her face started to contort in a funny way.

"Great! One last question," I said.

"Yes?"

"Did I tie it off well enough," I asked while spinning around to show her my makeshift wardrobe fix.

…

Before Kagome could approach Inuyasha about her idea on how to get me appropriate attire, he came storming over to us as we made it back to camp saying, "Why'd you run off? What if something would have happened to you? I can't protect you if you keep running off!"

His rant to Kagome continued and I spaced out. His worry was sweet, but not well placed. I was a demon now, inexperienced, but a demon none the less. I could have defended Kagome if needed. I snapped out of my brooding thoughts when I heard Inuyasha yell exceptionally loudly. _That means she told him her idea._

"If I see that mangy wolf again, I'll kill him," Inuyasha said to further elaborate his feelings about the idea.

I wasn't too happy about his insult to my kind though. I may have been new to the gig, but that didn't mean I was immune to insults about my species. Fully annoyed I retorted to him, "Shut it dog boy before I put you in your place!"

Inuyasha seemed to have caught his slip because he calmed down and asked grudgingly, "Do we have to go?"


	5. Chapter 4: Koga

*Note: I do not own Inuyasha, its characters or storyline.

Chapter 4: Koga

Other than Inuyasha's constant whining, the walk towards the eastern wolf tribe was relatively quiet. Kagome and I were at the front of the group with Miroku and Sango in the middle and Inuyasha trailing at the end. Shippo and Red were intermingled within the group depending on where their games led them. Red was getting stronger and able to run a little on his own though he tired quickly allowing Shippo to out run him with ease. At the moment, the group was discussing how they were going to find the wolf demon tribe's den and approach the subject to Koga.

"Do you remember when the wolf demon tribe's den is," I asked Kagome after reflecting on what she had told me about her first encounter with Koga.

"Not really. Koga was running rather quickly when he kidnapped me. All I remember is that it is behind a large waterfall," Kagome responded with a melancholy tone. The idea to seek out the wolf demons to find me a set of armor was a good plan, it just was difficult to execute.

"I guess we'll just keep heading east, and have Inuyasha and Kasatka sniff them out," Sango suggested to the group.

"Works for me, though I'm not sure how well I'll be able to track a smell. When I hunted in the present era, I followed tracks," I commented while glancing back at Sango. In my distraction, I wasn't paying attention to where Red and Shippo were, and nearly tripped on the little buggers when I turned back around.

Then Miroku piped up the next dilemma, "How are we going to convince Koga to help us?" Though the question was asked to everyone, it was more directed towards Kagome. All of us looked at her expectantly waiting for an answer. Kagome noticed our stares and started to become nervous. Not only could I read it by her body language that she knew we were all starring at her, but an odd salty smell wafted in the air which I could only confirm my conclusion.

"Why are you guys staring at me? How am I supposed to know how to ask Koga," Kagome asked frantically.

"He did profess his affection for you. Surely you could bribe him with a kiss."

I didn't have to turn around to know who had suggested that strategy. I thought Sango surely was going to slap him at any moment, but I never heard contact. Instead, I heard a larger resounding thud. Upon looking back to check out what had happened, I saw Inuyasha shaking his fist while standing over a very stunned Miroku. Sango was standing very still next to the scene while successfully holding back her laughter.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy," Kagome exclaimed, forcing Inuyasha to join Miroku on the ground.

"What was that for?! It was Miroku's own fault! How dare he suggest you kiss the wolf!"

Kagome realized why Inuyasha had reacted so violently towards Miroku's suggestion and started to twiddle her pointer fingers while mumbling some sort of an apology to Inuyasha.

"Can't you just ask him as a friend," I proposed, trying to refocus the discussion.

"I guess I could just ask him," Kagome said absentmindedly.

"Then it's settled!"

…

The sun was starting to set behind the mountains, casting the valleys in a mosaic of orange, red and violet hues. The group had been searching for the wolf demon tribe den all day with no luck. The smell of wolf was everywhere and none of the tracks led to anywhere definitive. Currently, we were in the forest looking for a place to settle down for the night.

Shippo tapped by leg to gain my attention and asked innocently, "Do you think Red belongs to the wolf demon tribe?"

I hadn't put much thought into the origin of Red. Didn't wolves roam naturally in this era without having to be affiliated with a demon like they did in the present era? I didn't have an answer to my own question. Red smelled like the surrounding area, like a wolf, but I hadn't smelled normal wolves either so I had no comparison. Deciding it was best to not ignore the little demon I answered his question with one of my own, "I'm not sure. Do normal wolves smell like wolf demons?"

"I think they smell the same," he answered back hesitantly, probably thinking over my question too.

"If he is a part of the tribe, will you leave him," Kagome questioned after overhearing our conversation.

Her question made my stomach drop. I hadn't put the pieces together until now that I might not be able to keep Red. Taking care of him for a couple of days didn't leave much time for bonding, but I had already become heavily attached to the little wolf pup. Red reminded me of one of my dogs from the present era, and I wasn't ready to part with him yet. My reluctance to answer must have been enough of an answer for Kagome because she placed her hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there," I finally answered while swallowing the lump building in my throat. It felt like Red knew we were talking about him because as I finished my statement he came jogging over to plop down in front of my feet. He seemed tired from all of his playing with Shippo throughout the day. Like every other teenage girl, I fawned over him and swept him into my arms.

My moment with the little pup was interrupted by an unsettling rustling coming from the surrounding woods. Immediately, Red was alert in my arms, his ears perked searching for the location of the sound. Unfortunately, the noise wasn't coming from one location, but many. Intermingled with the rustling of leaves and cracking of twigs was the yipping of wolves. _At least that means we're in the right location_.

Kagome grasped my arm firmly and dragged me close to her. Miroku and Sango stood guard on our sides, their weapons out, while Inuyasha blocked us from the front. Whether they thought I couldn't protect myself or it was just that Kagome had brought me into the circle for protection, I wasn't sure. Red struggled in my arms as we waited for the wolves to attack us. He obviously didn't like waiting for the action to start, much like myself.

"Inuyasha," I said in a controlled manner, handing Red to Kagome as I walked to be even with him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Let me handle this," I ordered, and on cue the pack of wolves revealed themselves surrounding our group. Glancing over my shoulder I commented, "Wolf demons can control wolves, right?"

"That is correct," Sango answered.

Thinking back to my training with dogs, I did the only feasible thing I could think of and demonstrated my dominance to them. With hackles raised and hair on edge I didn't feel like a human anymore. My demon blood was finally showing its true colors as a fierce growl ripped through my throat and rumbled in my chest.

At first, I thought there wasn't going to be a confrontation between the wolves and the gang. The wolves showed a bit of submission and started to shy away when they appeared confused and resolved back to their attack mode. They were ready to lunge at us when I felt soft fur scurry past my calf. Red had escaped from Kagome's hold and was trying to protect us. I took a step forward, ready to grab him in case his little show of aggression did not faze the adults.

Surprisingly, the pack settled down and the head wolf approached Red. This wolf was larger than the rest of the group and had a distinguishing scar on its right shoulder in a crossed shape. She towered over Red as she sized him up and put her face near him, sniffing to see if his scent was familiar. Slowly her tail started to flick back and forth until it turned into a complete wag, and with a smiling face she lapped at Red's face. A sense of realization appeared on Red's face too and he became a joyous puppy again, bouncing around the larger wolf in a playful manner.

"Do you think they know each other," I heard Kagome ask from behind me. The group made remarks towards her question, but I kept my guard on edge. It wasn't uncommon for coyotes in the states to be friendly with domesticated dogs in order to lure them away into an ambush, and I wasn't about to let that happen to Red if that was the case. Red nuzzled the wolf affectionately and nipped at her neck as she submitted to him, flashing her white belly and pretending to lose to him. A few of the other wolves joined in on their game and began to play with Red as well. The pack began to howl as they played until all of them were howling in unison, even Red.

"Guys, remember what happened the last time a pack of wolves howled like that," Miroku cautioned.

The wind contained within the small alcove of trees began to whip around viciously, kicking up twigs and dust. As the forage settled, my nose picked up on the entrance of a stranger before my eyes did. The stranger smelled of wolf too, leaving me to conclude it was a wolf demon. It was like déjà vu, but not at the same time. Kagome had mentioned that this exact type of scene had transpired when they first met Koga.

The wolf demon that appeared behind the pack of wolves was young. His long black hair was held in a high ponytail and wolf pelt accompanied his armor. Blues eyes scanned the wolves searching for harm, but found none. He said to the wolves with an annoyed tone, "What are you guys yapping about now?"

Awareness that he was not the only one in the alcove seemed to have registered in his mind because he became tense until he locked eyes with the group. My lingering suspicions as to the stranger's identity were answered as him and Inuyasha made eye contact. Inuyasha went to lunge at him until he was forced to the ground by Kagome's command of the necklace.

"I thought you hated wolves mutt-face, yet I see the new addition to your group is a wolf demon," Koga said.

Inuyasha's retort was muffled since his face was smashed into the dirt. Seeing as he was no help at the moment, I moved into Koga's line of vision and blocked his view of Kagome. He wasn't going to be whisking off my cousin again if I had anything to do about it. Locking eyes with him, I said coolly, "And you must be the troublesome Koga who kidnapped my cousin."

Koga looked taken aback by my comment and stammered, "What? I haven't kidnapped any wolf demons!"

At this point in time, Kagome piped up, "Koga, this is my cousin Kasatka."

He looked at her questioningly, debating whether to believe her statement and finally asked, "Then why are you guys in wolf demon territory this late at night?"

Again, Kagome answered and said enthusiastically, "I'm so glad you asked!"

…

"Stupid mutt-face!"

"Rabid wolf!"

The insult match continued between the two dominating males as we started to "settle" down for the night since the den of the wolf demon tribe was still quite a ways away. I looked to Kagome signaling for her to keep her boys in check.

"What do you expect me to do about it," she questioned depressed. I could tell all of the arguing and bickering was starting to get on her nerves, and if she said anything to stop the fighting Inuyasha would interpret it as her defending Koga. _Jealous shit._

"The fire is ready for us to start prepping the food, but we don't have very much water left," Sango told Kagome and me. Our low reserves of water were a perfect solution to the bickering problem. I sprung up from my sitting position on the ground, slightly startling Kagome, and walked towards the boys with purpose. They were metaphorically ripping out each other's throats and it looked like a fist fight was going to start when I stopped next to them.

"Boys," I said coldly.

Inuyasha and Koga turned to snap at me for interrupting their match, but recoiled when they saw my glare. I had been told in the present era that I had a fierce glare that would scare anyone. The fact that two very power demon and half-demons were cowering in its presence only reinforced its authority.

Inuyasha started to scuttle away slowly as Koga hesitantly asked, "Yes, Kasatka?"

"We need to go get more water," I replied cheerfully, completely changing my demeanor. My bipolar behavior through him off, though he still followed me away from the campsite.

…

As we walked towards the river, I picked up on Koga's stares. He would glance at me from the corner of his eye for about a minute or two and look away when I looked back at him. "If you take a picture, it'll last longer," I said in a monotone.

"Huh?"

"If you have a question, then just ask," I said exasperated.

"How are you related to Kagome? She is a human and you're a demon," he asked.

I knew that question was going to pop up. It was only natural for him to question how a human and demon were related by blood. I was admiring the moon when I answered him, subconsciously rubbing my wrist where my bracelet used to be, "Newly wolf demon. I was human a couple days ago or at least I thought I was. I'm from the present era like Kagome, and as a young child I was adopted into Kagome's family. A bracelet I had worn my entire life shattered, revealing my true form."

"Well I'm not surprised. There's plenty of weird magic in this day and age," he commented comfortably. He seemed to have calmed down from the hype of fighting with Inuyahsa. His shoulders were lax and his hands cradled his head as we continued to walk towards the river. The tree line was starting to thin signaling we were getting close.

"No kidding," I replied back to him.

"Are you the one who found the wolf pup," he bounced back.

"Red? Yeah, he was being attacked by a lizard demon. I stitched and bandaged his wounds too. Of which, those might need to be taken out soon," I said, though the end part more to myself and not him.

"So you're the healer," he asked.

"Unofficially, but I much more view myself as a fighter," I replied with a cheeky grin. I was great at medicine, no doubt about it, but I wasn't comfortable with the pressure being placed on my shoulders. Here in the feudal era, I was lacking many of the common tools I used and I worked on animals in the present era, not people. Fighting on the other hand, didn't change with the times. I didn't have a lot of experience in the field of fighting, but I was much more comfortable with throwing a punch at someone who attacked my friends than trying to mend an internal would without a surgery ward.

The twenty questions stopped when we reached the river. It was flowing quietly, the bright moonlight illuminating just how clear the river truly was. I could see the water plants interspersed among the rocky base clearly and a random fish could be seen every now and then.

Thinking back on what Kagome had mentioned about Koga, I think she was correct in her assessment. Koga put off a hard exterior, but was actually nice and had a guanine interest in people. Closing the cap on the water bottle, I faced Koga and mentioned casually, "You know, Kagome was right…"

"About what," Koga interrupted urgently. It was evident he was hoping Kagome had said something along the lines of returning his unrequited love.

"That you're not all that bed despite your rough exterior," I piped up with another cheeky grin.

He seemed disappointed by my answer and began shuffling his feet some as we walked back to the campsite.

"I would discontinue your pursuit of Kagome. She has fallen hard for Inuyasha, even if she hasn't fully realized it. You'll only be upset with yourself later for chasing a lost cause," I told him solemnly. It was a hard truth, but a truth that needed to be said.

"You seem to have experience with this. Does that mean you're taken too," he exclaimed frustrated while pointing an accusing finger at me.

I was prepared for his reaction, not his words. It was flattering that he was upset at the thought of me being unavailable. I threw up the white flag, my hands, and said with a light laugh, "No. I've never had a boyfriend. I'm just older than Kagome."

"I see. So what are you guys doing out here anyways," Koga asked as we reentered camp.

"Even with as much as we bonded, I think I'm still going to leave that to Kagome," I said sheepishly as I pawned the task off onto Kagome.

She must have overheard my comment because she looked back at us and asked, "What am I doing?"

"Telling Koga why we are out here," I chimed.

"Oh, right!"

I strategically placed myself in the circle next to Inuyasha while waiting for dinner to be ready so that Koga and he would not be adjacent to each other. As I was getting comfortable in my sitting position, Red came bounding over and placed both front paws on my chest while licking my cheek affectionately.

"He really likes you," Koga noted as he took his seat next to me.

"Oh course he does, I'm awesome," I exclaimed as I picked Red up to place him into my lap. Koga seemed a little put off by my confident answer so in order to cease the encroaching awkwardness I asked, "Is he from your pack?"

He answered, "Yes. He went missing about a week ago. We thought a demon had eaten him."

"Almost," I commented.

In the background I heard Kagome say dinner was ready which was convenient because I was suddenly starving, a loud growl rising from my stomach. Everyone took their share of the food and sat contently as we ate.

…

As dinner was slowing down, Koga again asked with a look of seriousness, "So why are you guys looking for me again?"

Kagome took it upon herself to answer his question and said, "Right! Can we get some armor made for Kasatka?"

"The tail makes human clothes inconvenient," I piped in while swishing my tail.

"Anything for you Kagome," Koga said sweetly.

 _Ugh. I told him to stop chasing after her_. A sweat drop of annoyance appeared on my head.

Before I could continue the rant in my head, Koga finished his statement with, "It'd be rude of me not to assist a fellow wolf demon." He started to lean closer to me as he talked and before I could do anything, he was ruffling my hair.

"Hey now," I exclaimed while yanking my head out of reach and attempting to fix the mess he had made. My naturally curly hair did not appreciate someone's hands very well. Red came to my defense and playfully nipped at Koga telling him to knock it off. He then tackled Koga in retaliation. The force was enough to throw Koga off balance and he fell onto his back making me laugh. It was quite the sight to see a demon being thwarted by a puppy.

"Serves you right," I bolstered while still trying to tame my hair.

…

Kagome watched as Kasatka and Koga played like children across the fire from her. She knew Koga had a soft side when it came to his pack, but she wasn't expecting him to be this playful with her cousin, whom he'd just met. Kagome looked towards Sango and motioned for her to examine the scene too.

Sango looked at the two wolf demons and understood what Kagome was referencing. She leaned in towards Kagome and whispered, "Does Kasatka have a thing for Koga?"

"It looks like it," Kagome whispered back mischievously.

From behind the two gossiping girls Miroku further noted, "And Koga hasn't being fawning over you either Kagome. Maybe he likes Kasatka too."

Kagome and Sango yanked away from each other and looked at Miroku accusingly. Sango hissed, "That was a private conversation!"

"I didn't mean to intrude," Miroku said while raising his hands in surrender. Miroku then proceeded to rubbing Sango's rear as he continued his apology resulting in a usual slap.

…

I stopped laughing at Koga's misfortune when I heard a resounding slap and snapped my head toward where Miroku had been sitting. Even with only knowing the gang for a couple of days, I had figured out Sango slapped Miroku frequently for his inappropriate behavior. He wasn't sitting where he had eaten his dinner. Instead, I saw him cowering behind a fuming Sango and annoyed Kagome with a large, red bump on his head.

"What'd you do this time Miroku," I questioned.

"I did nothing wrong," he answered while feigning innocence. Sango did not appear to appreciate his answer and went to hit him again, but missed.

"Sure you didn't," Shippo piped up from Kagome's side making everyone, other than Miroku, laugh. Once everyone had regained control, we settled down for bed.


End file.
